conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Fèngë
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels * Usually ɘ. Vowels can be nasalised by putting a ņ after them. Diphthongs: ai /aɪ/, oi /oɪ/, òi /ɔɪ/, ei /eɪ/, èi /ɛɪ/; au /aʊ/, èu /ɛʊ/, òu /ɔʊ/, iu /iʊ/ Phonotactics Grammar Pronouns 3rd person pronoun has also 2 human variants: lë and në for male and female respectively. The declension of pronouns is similar to declension of nouns ending on ë. Nouns Nouns have 5 main cases, 4 secondary cases and a wide pattern of declension. Secondary cases (inessive, lative, ablative, similative) have identical rules for all declensions. Ending in a consonant, short final vowel Ending in a short vowel Ending in a long vowel Those declensions usually don't take a -në nominative ending, but declension remains such. Ending in ë Ending in a consonant, long final vowel These declensions take -èš in nominative. Ending in a consonant, final vowel ë Ending in ö Ending in ő Irregular nouns Fèngëkòm (Fèngë man/woman) All other is like the basic declension. Adjectives Adjectives decline as nouns, but can be not declined at all. Adverbs Adverbs are made by doubling the final consonant (not indicated in writing) and adding an -öš ending. E.g. èn (soft) ɛn becomes ènöš 'ɛ.n:ø̞ʃ. The -èš adjectives drop the -èš ending. If an adjective ends in a vowel, a -nè ending is added instead. Irregularities: amál a.'ma:l (again), adverbs of time, and adverbs like ödöt (once) are put after the verb. đebèr ɟ͡ʝe.'bɛr - đebèröš 'ɟ͡ʝe.bɛ.r:ø̞ʃ (fast, quick - fast, quickly) Verbs Verbs have 3 conjugations, 3 persons, and different mood markers. The infinitive endings are -čë and -të for imperfect and perfect verbs respectively (perfect ending is used more frequently). The sparingly used 3rd class verbs carry same mood markers as imperfect verbs. Note: the perfect form is always used in colloquial speech. Tense markers Mood markers Verbs have indicative, interrogative, potential, conditional, subjunctive and imperative moods. All of these are expressed by infixes. The subjunctive mood is used to express "if" clauses. Between two moods (usually any mood with interrogative) a -š- infix is put. E.g. "will you be able to think?" (think - "műxètë") is "műxèvošòk?" The verb "to be" The verb "to be" (èčë, 3c) is irregular and is used sparingly. Between two moods a standard -š- infix is put. Numerals Numerals come in 2 forms, "indefinite" (if counting or saying the digit or a "foreign" number school mark) and "common" (if saying something like "two cows"). Here is the list of the most commonly used numerals: Vocabulary Swadesh list Greetings Űvèrèdex! - Hello! (lit. I greet!) (formal) Űvèrök! - Hello! Èrűdak se'èņtèm! - Goodbye! (lit. Go in peace!) (formal) Töpök! - Bye! Ȍfëtén mő èmlatë ëmën! - May our discussion not be foolish! Èzék _____ - My name is _____ (formal) Èzés kivë? - What's your name? (lit. What your name will be?) (formal) Xë _____ - I'm _____ Kë xèvëk? - Who you are? (lit. Who will you be?) Đen èmètéx? - How are you? (lit. How's your life?) Common phrases Èbèraņ - on the behalf Ètèskö - for example Category:Fèngë Category:Artlangs Category:Languages